


someone must get hurt

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Desert Palace incident, Kuja has lured Zidane into a trap. Or has Zidane been willingly falling into it all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone must get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy this pairing more than I should honestly. During this portion of the game I see Zidane just having alot of animosity and frustration about alot of things involving Kuja. Obviously later on at the end that changes, but for now that’s not the case.

“You have the Gulug Stone already Kuja, what more could you want?” Zidane bit out, becoming too frustrated with how this man kept adding more and more requirements to avoid dire consequences.

“It’s something mutually beneficial. You want to ensure my defeat, and yet, you don’t want to see me take my last breath either. I know your type Zidane.” A pale hand traced along Zidane’s cheek for a moment, dipping down to run against his jawline. “You try so hard to get vengeance, but in the end you can’t  _truly_ hurt a soul.”

Zidane clenched his hand into a fist. It was entirely true. It went against his nature to truly cause permanent harm to another person, no matter who it was. But Kuja somehow twisted the knife in a way that made him want to weaken him somehow. Kuja always found a kink in his armor no matter what he did, and it was leaving him feeling discontent with how unbalanced things were between them.

“The sin that drips from my lips, the way your eyes always meet mine in a fiery rage-- I know that you feel that passion too.”

The thief grabbed onto his foe’s shoulder’s, suddenly forcing him back against the elaborate marble wall nearby. Kuja didn’t even flinch, practically letting the other do as he pleased-- or more so as if he had planned for this to happen from the start.

“Don’t hold back.” The smile already started creeping over Kuja’s lips as he whispered out his command.

Zidane never had any real control over his life and how things played out. It wasn’t a surprise he’d had his will bent so easily to another person.

“You like it don’t you..?”

The feeling of this man on top of him had Zidane shuddering both out of self-loathing and a pleasure that he hadn’t felt before.

It was too intense, something that he found himself digging his fingers harder into the pale flesh that had somehow tempted him into submitting to his foe’s request. To think that such a request had always been lingering there between them since day one was almost like a sin that Zidane refused to acknowledge.

He knew it was true though.

“Don’t fucking talk...not right now..” Zidane bit out, his voice nearly wrecked while he stared up at Kuja. The man rode his cock so perfectly. The way Zidane had been able to slide so easily into him almost made it seem like this was meant to happen.

He tried not to dwell on that as well.

Kuja’s voice still flowed out with words that were darkened with further temptation to Zidane. Purple eyes gazed down at the startling blue with an intent that had the other groaning even louder than before.

It was shortly afterward that something snapped within Zidane.

The pent up rage and clouded emotions he had over Kuja for months now finally spilled over. In that moment, he became unrestrained. Forcing a switch in positions, it was seconds later that he had Kuja bent over on his hands and knees, ass in the air just as Zidane began to fuck him even harder than before.

“Yes...take it all out on me..”

“ _Shut...up_...” Zidane bit out harshly in his rough moans, the sound of skin slapping echoing between them.

Fingers raked over pale skin, tainting its perfection. Red scratches and marks remained thereafter as if to match the amount of blood already spilled by this man Zidane had become entrapped with.

Kuja gasped as his long, purple locks were tugged upon. He was forced back to have his neck revealed to the other, and a pair of lips and teeth at his skin had him bucking back to feel how that cock filled him in those harsh thrusts.

Zidane hated to admit that he would dwell on this too much later on. He’d probably replay it in his mind a thousand times. Every time he would see Kuja from that day forward, he’d wonder if the marks he left were still marring his flawless features.

Even when it was over, Kuja laid there grasping at the sheets of his lavish bed unable to resist smiling almost cruelly. The feeling of Zidane’s cum within him, dripping against his thighs had him trembling from both pleasure and fulfillment at his accomplishment.

“Don’t forget this..” Zidane leaned back, half-way admiring Kuja and burning the sight into his memory. He looked absolutely wrecked with the marks and cum covering his body. “Even though you lured me here...I still ruined you...and I’ll ruin you again soon enough..”

The promise of more destruction made Kuja smile like the angel of death he was. “Looking forward to it.”

_~ fin._


End file.
